


Life Is a Highway

by Lov_pb



Series: Animula [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Non-Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lov_pb/pseuds/Lov_pb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Animula is an AU slavefic where men diagnosed with the “animula gene” are enslaved by society. They are identified by the development of metallic gold rings that form around their irises.</p><p>Peter has spent four years of his life with Elizabeth: two years working by her side and two years as her legal property and unsanctioned spouse. Story takes place shortly after Elizabeth rescues Peter from being traded off by Renner's corporation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is a Highway

**Author's Note:**

> This is an auxiliary chapter to Tigeress79’s fascinating story, “Animula”:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11291157/1/Animula  
> http://tigeress79.livejournal.com/528.html

Elizabeth turned on the engine of her black Taurus. Leaning back in the seat, clipping on her seatbelt, she smiled at her traveling companion, seated on the passenger seat, looking intently out the window.

"Ready for our new adventure, Peter?"

"I am, hon." Peter nodded in agreement, seemingly pleased and excited, hiding inner trepidation with a bright smile. "And so is Satchmo."

Tail wagging, the big lab sat quietly in the back seat, mouth open and tongue hanging out. Sniffing the air, face pressed to the open portion of the window, he gave them a look that seemed to ask, "Where are we going?"

"Good thing you booked a pet-friendly remote cabin in the woods. He's looking forward to some long hikes, off leash."

"Although this is officially our honeymoon," answered Elizabeth, "we certainly had to include the other member of our family."

Freed from Renner's escalating abuse, the promise of a new life hovering in the future, Peter had gathered up his courage and asked Elizabeth to marry him. Unsanctioned by society, legally invalid and prohibited by law, Peter and Elizabeth had quietly enacted a personal wedding ceremony, professing permanent vows, reveling in their secret status.

Within days of Elizabeth buying out his contract from Andrews Group, Inc., the couple was off on a mid-week, two night cabin retreat in upstate New York. Peter had never been outside the city; his entire life being spent within the metropolitan area. Although exhilarated and curious to see the countryside, he couldn't let go of his concern over what public reaction he'd receive beyond the confines of a large city. Hatred, hostility, persecution and, even more so, the inability to protect his 'wife' from harm haunted his dreams.

Elizabeth had assured him their rental unit was deep in the woods on almost 20 private acres, in the western Finger Lakes region, close to Rochester. They would be secluded; the two nearest cabins not even in sight of them. In the winter months you needed a four wheel drive vehicle to travel to the cabin rife with hills. Right now with the fall leaves off the trees, tourist traffic had dropped off, leaving a promised oasis of peace and solitude.

Very early in the morning, they headed out of Manhattan, leaving the city with its skyscrapers, famous landmarks and densely populated boroughs behind them. It would be hours before they reached their final destination near Bristol Mountain.

"Taking the back roads will add more miles to our travels," Peter said as he leaned over and kissed his wife on her cheek.

"Are you in a hurry?" Elizabeth teased, smiling.

"Not at all." Peter traced the side of her face and jawline.

"And…don't distract the driver."

The newlywed sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll just sit here and watch a beautiful woman be my chauffeur, enjoying the fascinating scenery pass by."

"Don't get too comfortable, hon. I plan on having you take over the driving in a couple of hours."

Peter straightened up. "El, I don't have a license. I never had the opportunity to learn to drive. I know some Animula are trained as chauffeurs but not me."

"Honey, I've seen how you watch me drive. I know you'd like to get behind the wheel. You've just never mentioned it." El paused. "Once we're on the backroads you'll have your opportunity. Go for it," she prodded.

Peter hesitated, thinking it over. His eyes were full of mischief but he felt uneasy and mildly agitated.

Elizabeth let him be, stealing a cautious, sideways glance.

Dismissing his symptoms as irrational, Peter pushed them aside and forced himself to relax. He narrowed his eyes in thought, turning his head to the right and staring out the window.

"Okay." Peter cleared his throat. "Ah… is your car insurance paid up?"

She reached over and landed a strong smack on the shoulder. "I added more coverage just before we left."

Peter laughed. "Smart woman."

They looked at each other and smiled.

The day turned out to be exquisite as only a fall day in the mountains can be. Sunny skies and cool temperatures seemed to forecast a delightful vacation. The landscape began to open up to horse country, dairy farms, and large tracts of undeveloped land.

The further away the car traveled, the more Peter began experiencing mild sweating and occasional shortness of breath. Chalking it up to the excitement of escaping the city, he concentrated on breathing slowly and easily from the diaphragm.

A few hours later, the couple stopped at a small rural ice cream stand. While Peter insisted on remaining in the car, not tempting fate he told Elizabeth, she ordered and brought back two enormous waffle cones. Pistachio with chocolate sprinkles was the treat for Peter; plain butter pecan for her. Forestalling a dog assault, Peter quickly pulled out some dog treats and tossed them into the back seat for Satchmo.

The couple sat side by side, in silence, enjoying their ice cream. Peter finished his in remarkable time, licking the last glob before it flowed off the edge of the cone.

"Peter, you could take time to enjoy the flavor. Why are you gobbling it down?"

"Hey," he said, grinning and threatening to lick her cone too, "my advice to you is not to inquire why or whither, but just enjoy your ice cream…while it's in your cone." He reached for her treat, as she pulled away. "That's my philosophy ─paraphrasing Thornton Wilde, of course."

Elizabeth stopped with cone halfway to her mouth.

"You want some of mine?" she asked with a sudden sweetness in her voice. Seeing the smile on her face, he nodded. Blue eyes flashed. "Come any closer to my treat and you'll regret it," she warned, her voice turning steely.

Peter laughed, scrambling to the far side of the door.

Several miles down the country route, the quiet roadway offered Peter an opportunity to try his hand at driving.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" El remarked to Peter, as he drove past one country lane after another looking for mailbox number 43. "I'm happy we chose the rental in the brochure that's separate from the rest. Betty, from the travel bureau, mentioned it's pretty deserted during weekdays, especially at this time of the year. We'll be all by ourselves, as newlyweds should be."

Peter smiled, inwardly touched that El was trying to make him more comfortable.

Entering the area around Bristol Mountain, they saw a long dirt driveway looming on the left side of the road. A red mailbox with the prominent number 43 stood at the entryway.

"That's it. Turn here, Peter."

Several hundred feet passed before they saw the quaint A-frame cabin with covered porch. The small home, surrounded by fruit trees, boasted an outdoor fire pit and huge yard. There was a nature trail winding past huge trees seemingly calling out for a daily hike.

"Oh Peter, it's perfect." El bit her lip, as she looked over the property.

Peter pulled off to the side and cut the motor. For a moment, he was speechless. The view of the property with flowering fall perennials was breathtaking. Pushing aside some mild misgivings, he quickly lifted her hands to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"Thank you."

She glanced at Peter. "I take it, sir, you like our honeymoon setting?"

She was rewarded with a flash of one of his rare smiles, the full one that filled his eyes with happiness.

"I love you, El."

"I love you too," she replied. "You know you swept me off my feet when I wasn't looking."

Peter reached over and squeezed her hand. "Regrets?"

She shook her head. "Never. You're stuck with me, Mister."

Peter jumped out of the vehicle, opened her car door and helped his wife out. Turning to the rear door, he freed Satchmo who bounded off to stretch his legs and take care of business.

Peter looped his arm through Elizabeth's and walked her up to the front door. "I'll get the groceries in a minute. Let's look inside."

"Tell me something?" Elizabeth asked, her voice gentle and soft. "What made you propose? I was worried you'd decide the circumstances were too dire."

"Sometimes… when the best thing arrives into your life, it's up to you to grab hold of it and not let go. I'm so thankful I did. May heaven help us but I can't let you go."

"You'll never have to, Peter. Nothing will ever permanently separate us."

Walking into the inviting entry, they viewed a room with knotty pine look and lots of large windows. It was large enough to contain a cozy living area and small kitchen with enough supplies to enhance the groceries they brought along for cooking. The inside boasted an open, airy feeling due to the high vaulted ceiling above. Off the side of the room, one separate small sleeping area fitted a queen sized bed and contained an adjoining bathroom.

Later that evening, Elizabeth and Peter were settled in front of the fireplace, snuggling on the couch, a soft afghan covering them both. Having explored the outside, scouted out trails for tomorrow's hike, and enjoyed a quick meal, they sat together quietly listening to music.

"Peter?"

He looked over at her and then looked away.

"What's bothering you? You've been unsettled since our hike."

"You can always see right through me," he answered. Dropping his head, he stared down at the floor before continuing. "El. The day has been perfect. The car ride, this cabin, the trail…it's been peaceful, open and devoid of people, but all day I've struggled with anxiety, feeling we're open to attack. Right now my heart's racing. What's wrong with me?"

"You've never really been in any open places, have you?"

Peter shook his head.

"Honey, I think I understand. You're out of your element. This is all so unfamiliar to you. Spending your life identifying avenues of safety is second nature." She smiled. "The open countryside has thrown you for a loop."

Peter's eyes widened with dawning comprehension.

"The best cure is staying here and continuing to experience the country." Elizabeth leaned her shoulder and arm tightly against him, enjoying the warm solid feel of him. "Tomorrow we'll work with desensitizing you one small bit at a time."

"Agoraphobia," Peter laughed, nodding in agreement, "that's it! I'm not crazy or beyond redemption. All day I worried about being out of the city. There was danger all around us and I couldn't protect you. Even when nothing threatened us the feeling wouldn't quite go away. I couldn't understand why being out here, in this peaceful environment, was so frightening to me."

"And," Elizabeth added, "it'll only get better from this point on. Right?"

"That's right," Peter said, lifting his chin a notch and drawing her close. "I've fought worse demons than this. Tomorrow is another day and," he turned to her and looked her over, "let's get you into bed. It's been a rough day; we need to be up early for that hike we've planned."

Peter stood and pulled Elizabeth to her feet. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he led her to the bedroom.


End file.
